DE NUEVO TU AMOR
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: Candy y Albert han estado separados por 10 años, ella vuelve y el rubio le reclama su distanciamiento y el porque no respondio a sus cartas, ella sorprendida le dice no saber de lo que habla...
1. Chapter 1

DE NUEVO TU AMOR

LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SU AUTORA

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA, AUNQUE BASADA LEVEMENTE EN UNA PELI MUY BUENA A MI PARECER LLAMADA JERSEY GIRL

DISFRÚTENLA Y A LEER!

PROLOGO

Después de la reunión en el Hogar de Pony, Candy decide quedarse un tiempo en el que era su hogar en su tierna infancia.

Albert por su parte, ha decidido tomar el control de las empresas y de su familia, dejando por fin contenta y tranquila a la tía abuela pues por fin su sobrino estará donde debe estar.

Archie y Annie siguen juntos, teniendo de vez en cuando sus diferencias por las inseguridades de ella, pues ahora no esta preocupada por lo que su novio sienta por su querida amiga, si no que como se ha adentrado a las empresas de la familia las jóvenes que laboran ahí no pierden el tiempo de echarle un ojito al joven, que vanidoso como es, no pierde detalle de sus coqueteos.

Paty ha perdido contacto con sus amigas dedicándose enteramente a su educación, pues a pesar de ser de familia influyente esta decidida a ser un poquito como la pecosa, ayudar a las demás personas, en especial, a los niños de bajos recursos, por eso y gracias a Dios con ayuda de su abuela abrió un pequeño colegio para niños de escasos recursos, donde ella se hace cargo de todos los gastos escolares que necesiten.

Pero, volviendo a la pecosa, ella por fin ha decidido volver a trabajar, y pidiendo ayuda a Mary Jane consiguió que la rubia pudiera entrar en el hospital de nuevo sintiéndose por fin completa pues para ella después de su familia, su trabajo era lo mas importante.

Al principio tuvo problemas pues todo mundo sabia la parte que los Ligan habían contado en conjunto con la tía Elroy, pero con coraje y fuerza logro demostrar lo que la hacia verdaderamente valiosa, para disgusto de los Andrey en especial de Sara Ligan y la señora Elroy.

Secretamente pidió al buen George que hiciera todos los tramites para que dejara el apellido por fin, no es que fuera mal agradecida, es solo que quería tener méritos propios y no por el pomposo apellido, así que èl le ayudo a hacer todos los tramites, claro, al momento de firmar los papeles ella los mando junto con una extensa carta a su amigo para que pudiera entenderla.

Albert al leerla entendió todo y aun reacio a hacer lo que su amiga le pedía, firmo los papeles, haciéndole prometer que nunca dejara de comunicarse con el y que por mas que insistiera, se haría cargo de enviarle una pequeña pensión, por supuesto ella intento negarse pero George le pidió que lo aceptara porque de seguro seria capaz de cancelar el tramite, a lo que, a regañadientes, acepto.

En uno de sus muchos viajes, nuestro rubio protagonista conoció a una chica dulce de la que se quedo prensado a su belleza, al principio su amor por la pecosa le impedía liberar sus sentimientos hacia esta chica pero al ver que Candy poco a poco se alejaba del decidió darse una oportunidad.

Así poco a poco fue conociendo a la joven quien era de una inigualable belleza, de cabello castaño largo y ondulado en las puntas, de ojos castaños y esbelta figura, con una elegancia sencilla y de un carácter gentil.

Candy decidida a salir adelante por ella misma sin darse cuenta dejo a todos atrás, incluyendo a Albert que sorpresivamente no hizo nada para cambiar la situación de ambos, George de vez en cuando iba con ella entregando noticias de todos, a las únicas que no abandono fueron a sus madres a quienes enviaba una cantidad de dinero mensualmente para ayudarles, aunque no lo necesitaran ya que Albert se ha dedicado a mantener ese lugar.

Así pasaron 3 años y las cosas han cambiado con todos nuestros personajes, Annie y Archie se han casado por fin hace 1 año y están esperando gustosos su primer hijo.

Paty conoció a un buen hombre muy parecido a su querido Stear llevándola al principio por su parecido a salir con él, pero dándose cuenta que en verdad tenían sus diferencias llegando así a enamorarse de él y casándose hace unos meses, ahora residen en Inglaterra por el trabajo del joven.

Elisa y Neil, bueno ellos siguen siendo ellos a pesar de haber pasado ya un tiempo, casados ambos con personas que su madre escogió argumentando que eran " los ideales para ellos ", muy a su pesar pues ellos querían seguir disfrutando su soltería.

George sigue ayudando a Albert en todo lo que puede, sigue siendo su mano derecha y gran amigo.

La señora Elroy, después de conocer todo lo que Candy hizo por su sobrino, se arrepintió enormemente por todo lo que le había hecho, aunque tarde intento arreglar las cosas con ella, pero debido a lo entregada que estaba en su profesión, nunca la pudo recibir.

Albert por su parte seguía con sus viajes pero ahora acompañado de la chica de la que se enamoro, en unos meses regresaran ya que había pedido la mano en matrimonio de la joven Bianca Wallace y se casaran en la mansión de Lakewood.

El día esperado llega y Albert desea que su gran amiga pueda asistir pues con 3 años sin saber bien a bien el uno del otro, siente que este será un buen momento, además desea que ella conozca a la mujer que gano su corazón.

Pero desgraciadamente, ella no aparece, hasta Terry hizo acto de presencia por un momento solamente ya que tenia muchos compromisos que cumplir en el teatro, así que sin saber que mas esperar de su amiga, decide no insistir mas y dejarla vivir como ella quiere, sin ayuda de nadie mas.

No todo es color de rosa, al paso de unos meses Bianca se embaraza y lo que parecía una bienvenida feliz, llena de ternura y amor, se convierte en la despedida mas fría que se pudo imaginar y en la que tampoco su amiga estuvo ahí para él.

No conforme con eso, el señor Ligan hace unos manejos mal con algunas acciones de la compañía Andrey teniendo como consecuencia que toda la familia perdiera así su gran fortuna quedando para disgusto de la señora Elroy como una familia de clase media

Y así, con el corazón destrozado, solo, con una hija a la que criar y el cargo de conciencia por lo que ocurre con su familia, Albert no sabe que hacer….

CONTINUARA….

HOLA! ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Q HAGO DE CANDY, ESPERO Q LES GUSTE, EN LO PERSONAL PREFIERO LEERLAS A ESCRIBIRLAS XQ NO SE XQ SE ME HACE UN PERSONAJE DIFÍCIL DE ESCRIBIR

SEAN BUENITAS CONMIGO X FAVOR

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPITULO


	2. Chapter 2

DE NUEVO TU AMOR

LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SU AUTORA

LA HISTORIA ES MIA, AUNQUE LEVEMENTE BASADA EN UNA PELI MUY BUENA SEGUN YO, JERSEY GIRL

DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!

CAPITULO 1

Una pequeña sale corriendo a toda prisa del colegio buscando por todos lados algo…o mas bien a alguien, a lo lejos alcanza a distinguir la figura de un hombre que con su mano la saluda

-Bianca! – grita el hombre – La carroza te espera princesa

La pequeña corre a los brazos de su padre para subir con el al coche, preguntando por su dia escolar se enfrascan en su pequeña conversación…

-Podemos ver Romeo y Julieta? – pregunta a su padre la pequeña

-Que asco, claro que no! – responde su padre y ella baja la mirada triste – antes cuando vivía en nueva york la podía ver 3 veces al día!

-Vaya, una cosita que te pido…. – pero es interrumpida por su padre

-Y el Oscar para la mejor actriz dramática es….Bianca Andrey! – ella al escuchar a su padre no aguanta la risilla – Y esas ganas de verla?

-Es que quiero hacer un pedacito de la obra como los demás en la función

-Cual función?

-El colegio dará un espectáculo donde nosotros en compañía de mínimo un miembro de la familia participara

-Y estoy invitado a la función?

-Claro! – le responde feliz – y a la abuela también – La cara que puso el hombre era de risa y la chiquilla no pudo evitar reír

-Te iras al cielo si logras que esa mujer participe, ya sabes como es cariño, no se lo pidas porque de seguro te dirá que no

-Puedo invitar al tío Marcus y al tío Sam?

-No son tus tíos – le dice el hombre no terminándose de acostumbrar que a sus compañeros de trabajo les siga diciendo tíos y a Archie que si lo es no le pueda decir así

-Ah no? – pero el hombre parece no querer seguir hablando del tema asi que lo cambia

-Cuando es la función?

-En unos días

-Y tiene que ser algo de la biblia?

-Romeo y Julieta es de la biblia?

-De la demoníaca si – responde dejando en claro el desagrado por la obra de arte sin saber porque de pronto siente cierto resentimiento por el actor que participo en dicha puesta

Estando en casa y siendo día de que a el le tocara cocinar, siente de pronto una presencia a sus espaldas, al voltear ve a su tía abuela un poco seria

-Que sucede?

-Cuando ira la niña a ver esa obra? – pregunta la abuela tratando de ayudar a convencer a su padre

-Tu también? Bianca? – se escucha como bajan corriendo las escaleras un poco rápido, sospechando que se esta acercando ya su hija a donde se encontraban ellos – Es que tu sabes lo que significa llevarla?

-Ya ha pasado tiempo, el joven Granchester no esta en la obra, además creo que ya va siendo hora que perdones a tus amigos

-Perdonarlos dices? Abuela te acuerdas todo lo que luche porque aceptaras a Candy y ella como lo pago? Con su distancia, no estuvo en la boda, en el nacimiento de mi hija, ni en la muerte de mi mujer! Y Terry? Terry no estuvo en el funeral, ahí se conocen a los amigos, en esas ocasiones en que necesita uno sentir el apoyo de ellos y que recibí? Un cruel silencio por su parte – Albert ya no continuo desahogándose porque la niña ya esta con ellos – donde estabas? – le pregunta a la niña

-En el baño

-Y porque no escuche el agua correr?

-Ups! Se me olvido – le dice con una tierna sonrisa

-Pues ahora mismo vas a hacerlo y tiras de la cadena, ah! Una cosa, cuando yo diga que no a alguna cosa como por ejemplo….Romeo y Julieta es que no, ok?

La niña voltea a ver a su abuela y suspira

-Vaya abuela, te dije que fueras sutil – la señora Elroy suspiro también un poco derrotada por no poder ayudar a la niña

-Tengo que hablar con Marcus – dice tomando el teléfono – mañana no podre ayudarle a cortar el césped del parque, tengo una entrevista con uno de los accionistas que teníamos, quizás tengamos una probabilidad de recuperar aunque sea una parte de lo que perdimos, si logro verlo me ayudara

-Por dios hijo, has ido con muchas personas que solo te ilusionan y nada, cuando entenderás que no tienes ya nada que ver con esa gente, no te quieren ayudar!

-Quiero que sepas que me siento culpable! Tía Elroy, sabes que fue mi culpa dejar que Ligan hiciera esas malos tratos, pero un día todo lo podre arreglar y si no podemos regresar a nuestra posición, mínimo acercarnos un poco, quiero lo mejor para Bianca y lo tendrá

-Tu no eras así hijo!

-Lo se! Y tu tampoco eras así tía! – la cara que puso la vieja era de pura sorpresa, acaso le estaba reprochando el haber cambiado, para bien? – Discúlpame, no quise gritarte ni hacerte sentir mal, pero por favor permíteme arreglar esto un poco al menos

En el piso de arriba se escucha como la pequeña tira de la cadena dejando correr el agua y regresa con ellos

-Al menos si vas a ir a la ciudad, llévate a la pequeña a ver Romeo y Julieta – le dice la vieja no logrando convencer al rubio del todo, entonces toma el periódico y se lo entrega a la niña

-Porque no checas que otras obras hay aquí y te llevo a verla? – ve como la niña hojea el periódico – te crees muy lista enana no? A la próxima que quieras un cómplice, aspira mas alto, tu abuela no sabe ya lo que dice – la abuela camino a la sala de estar le grita

-Te escuche!

-Mira…!

-El Rey Lear?

-Si papa, esa, llévame a ver esa por favor

Al día siguiente Albert llega a la entrevista, había olvidado lo que era reunirse con esa clase de gente, ahora del otro lado del escritorio siente que no va a poder resistir, pues estas tres personas, entre ellos el accionista que conocía, no se la estaban poniendo bien ya que solo recordaban como fue que la familia se fue abajo gracias a otra persona

Armándose de valor pregunta que si lo ayudaran y todos con carcajadas abiertas le dicen que no, derrotado vuelve a casa, anunciando a su tía que había regresado sube para ver a su hija

Mientras la pequeña estaba en su habitación con un compañerito de su clase muy entretenida

-Eso tienen los niños? – pregunta ella sentada en el piso de la habitación mientras que el chiquillo esta de pie en frente de ella con pantalones abajo

-Digo yo, tu que tienes?

-Por supuesto que eso no! –contesta la niña

-Ah no? Enséñamelo! – y rápida la niña se pone de pie y se levanta su falda del vestido, en ese preciso momento Albert entra a la habitación quedándose mudo de la sorpresa y así como entro así se salio

Media hora después y de haber ensayado algunas veces la charla que tendría con ese par, los manda a llamar quedándose en la mesa de centro que esta en la sala de estar golpeando nervioso el piso con el pie mientras tiene a ese par en frente viéndolo muy serios

-Que intenciones tienes? – pregunta al niño quedando este muy extrañado

-Como dijo? – fue lo mas que pudo decir no entendiendo su pregunta

-Que intenciones tienes con mi hija? Planeas casarte con ella?

-No lo se

-Bueno, deben saber que los niños y las niñas deben estar casados para enseñarse sus partes….entendido? Asi que Julian puedes irte a casa y si vuelves procura que sea en 30 años y con un anillo

-Si señor Andrey, adiós Bianca!

-Adiós! – se despide la niña

-Que te vaya bien Julian, vete con cuidado – se despide el padre sin dejar de ver a su hija

Aun no sabe muy bien que decir, esta debería ser una platica que ella tendría que tener con su madre y si le pide a la tía abuela lo mas seguro es que se desmayaría de la impresión

-Hija…tienes alguna…..pregunta de lo que viste? – pensativa la niña busca las palabras exactas para su padre mientras èl ruega a todos los dioses que no pregunte nada

-Tu tienes lo mismo? – Albert quedo mudo y si es posible mas pálido de lo que ya es

-Ssssiii tengo también uno

-Y es tan pequeño también?

-Eh, pues…por desgracia en este momento si – la niña no parece entender muy bien la respuesta pero vamos! Es una niña asi que….

Paseamos en el parque?

-Claro! – responde el padre levantándose aliviado y con color ya en su rostro

Y así muy animados platican de como le fue en su viaje a Nueva York y como salio un poco decepcionado de ahí, la pequeña trata de hacerle ver también que ese ya no es su mundo y que ya no quiere que pida "favores" como ella les llama a las entrevistas

Continuando su paseo por el parque la niña entusiasmada por la visita a la gran ciudad y visitar el teatro ella platica tan alto que la gente voltea a verlos, en especial una chica que trata reconocer al hombre que camina en dirección a ella y que parece aun no se da cuenta de su presencia

Casi choca con ella de no haber sido porque la pequeña le advierte y este se mueve dándole una rápida mirada a la chica pero sin detenerse, èl parece que la reconoce de inmediato, ella lo sigue con la mirada

-Albert?!

-Candy?

CONTINUARA…..

HOLA! ESTO ES 2X1 PA Q PUEDAN ENTENDER UN POCO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO NO TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR

COMENTEN X FA SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO Y SI NO PS TAMBN, ESTARÉ ESPERÁNDOLOS CON ANSIAS

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPITULO

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

DE NUEVO TU AMOR

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA AUNQUE LEVEMENTE BASADA EN UNA PELI Q ME GUSTO MUCHO, JERSEY GIRL

DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS Q PUEDAN ENCONTRAR X AQUI

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA

CAPITULO 3

La tía abuela pensó que era un buen momento para que esos dos arreglaran sus diferencias, había pasado demasiado tiempo y ella le había pedido que perdonara a sus amigos, este necio se había negado pero al saber que por fin la pecosa había regresado a su hogar se sintió tranquila, en paz, también porque por fin podría decirle todo lo que había guardado para ella en años, el agradecimiento que sentía hacia su persona por la ayuda que le había brindado a su sobrino en momentos difíciles arriesgando su reputación

Tarde había comprendido que en vez de un mal hacia sus sobrinos, esa muchacha era toda una bendición, ella los había cambiado, si, pero para bien, se veían felices, el tiempo que estuvo ella con Anthony lo hizo muy feliz y ahora lo comprendía, se entero que era la conejillo de indias de Stear haciéndolo feliz también, que fue el primer amor de Archie aunque este termino enamorado de su esposa y por ultimo antes de que desapareciera Candy, llego a pensar que ella se quedaría para siempre con Albert

Pero los Leagan tenían que haberse metido en todo e impidieron la felicidad de esos dos, después de haber hablado sobre la aparición de Candy ella dedujo que Elisa tenia mucho que ver con esas cartas perdidas y aunque batallo mucho para convencer a su sobrino, tenia ahora la tranquilidad de saber que lo había convencido

La mañana llego con nuevos aires, nuevas esperanzas y con nuevas ilusiones, Candy se sentía que por fin podrá hablar con su príncipe y aclarar todas las dudas que noto en él la tarde anterior, también podrá confesar todo lo que tenia guardado en su corazón, ya que gracias a èl había olvidado el pesar y la tristeza que le había dejado la separación de Terry y se había metido hondo en su corazón dándose cuenta al final que el jamas abandono ese sitio, lo había amado en su tierna infancia, lo amo en su juventud de diferente manera y ahora en su etapa adulta lo ama de una manera mas madura

Esperando con ansias poder encontrárselo ya que la tarde anterior olvido pedir datos de èl, espera paciente en el parque, pero su amigo nunca llega

Albert y Bianca se encuentran en Broadway para ver la historia que escogió la pequeña, su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que el actor principal era su viejo amigo, hizo de todo para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, suficiente tenia con la aparición de Candy como para agregarle ahora la de Terry

Será acaso que paso lo mismo con las carta que le envió a él también? No quiere pensar tanto en eso pero parece que si, si Eliza tenia que ver con todo eso es lo mas normal que si desapareció las de Candy también lo haría con las de Terry

Pero para que? Tanto es el odio de Eliza hacia él?

O lo hizo para que Terry y Candy no se volvieran a ver?

Su cabeza estaba hecha todo un embrollo que no logro poner atención a la obra

Al salir del teatro la llevo a conocer un poco los lugares que acostumbraba visitar

-Papa como era mama?

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces! Pero no importa hija, puedes preguntarme todas las veces que quieras

-Pues cuéntame!

-Era muy insistente como tu el otro día, hermosa como tu lo eres ahora, muy lista y fuerte como lo seras algún dia

-Soy lista papa!

-Lo se cariño, no quería poner en tela de juicio tu inteligencia – y ríe divertido

-Que es poner en tela de juicio? – pregunta inocente

-Ahora no eres tan inteligente verdad? – le dice picándole el estomago en un gesto cariñoso

-Papa!

-Y dime pequeña... que te ha parecido la ciudad hasta ahora?

-Interesante, pero prefiero mil veces mi casa, mi colegio, mis amigos, además, allá esta la abuela

-Aquí podrás tener todo eso y nos traeríamos a la abuela

-Pero la chica linda no esta aquí

-Así que te gusto Candy?

-A ti no? No es por eso que ayer nos fuimos rápido? Solo vi que te pusiste muy serio y luego empezaste a mirar por la ventana de la casa, te aseguro que estabas pensando en ella

-No se de que hablas cariño – le dice haciéndose el desentendido

-Le pedirás que salga contigo?

-No

-Porque?

-Porque con la única mujer con la salgo eres tu

Albert ve pasar un lindo carruaje por el parque donde estaban y lo detiene pagando un paseo y dejando maravillada a la niña

Mas tarde la lleva a ver una vieja mansión

-Que es este lugar?

-Aquí vivíamos antes, tu mama, la abuela y yo

-Es bonito el lugar, eso fue antes de que el tío Matt te hiciera trampa?

-No es tu tío, y si algo así paso

De regreso en casa, ya anochecido vuelve a pensar en la rubia que vio el día anterior, su hija tenia razón, èl quería pedirle una cita pero no sabia donde localizarla, no se habían pedido datos ninguno de los dos

Pasaron los días y no había signos de la rubia, fue al mismo parque donde se habían visto la primera vez y nada, de regreso a casa un poco decepcionado al no encontrarla, se lleva la gran sorpresa, su tía esta riendo, tan fuerte que si no la conociera perfectamente diría que es otra la persona que ríe, pero al parecer no esta sola ya que se escucha otra risa delicada, su corazón sin saber porque comienza a latir desenfrenado, un pensamiento cruza por su cabeza y ruega porque sea real

Entra despacio y se anuncia, sus ojos se abren grande por la sorpresa, ahí en su sala de estar, sentada en su sofá y en compañía de la abuela esta ella, aquella a la que desde el día anterior quería volver a ver, aquella que habia extrañado con toda su alma aunque su corazón no lo haya querido admitir nunca, aquella por la que hoy confirmaba de nuevo que la quería y ese sentimiento que descubrió le dio miedo, miedo por pensar que estaría traicionando a la mujer que amo, a la mujer que le dio a una hija tan maravillosa como la que tiene ahora

Se calmo discretamente y la saludo, al ver el rubor de sus mejillas quedo encantado, le da un pequeño beso en su mejilla y otro a su tía

-Como estas Candy? - pregunta el rubio todavía un poco nervioso

-Bien y tu? - el como respuesta solo sonríe

-Hijo que bueno que llegaste, le platicaba a Candy como es que nuestra vida cambio de unos años para acá. Aunque me dijo que tu ya la habías puesto al tanto un poco, saben, estoy algo cansada así que me retiro - dice poniéndose de pie y pasa a lado de su sobrino y le susurra - aprovecha esta oportunidad William, habla con ella y aclara toda duda que puedas tener, es buena y no sabe nada de las cartas que mandaste, yo mañana me reuniré con Sara y Eliza y te juro hijo que ellas me tendrán que confesar lo que hicieron así las tenga que obligar - y se despide con un beso

Antes de subir a las escaleras y sabiendo de ante mano lo próximo que haría su sobrino le dice...

-Bianca ya esta dormida, así que no te preocupes

Solos por fin los dos se dedican a platicar a bien bien lo que han estado haciendo, ella le cuenta todos los logros que ha tenido en lo profesional haciendo que el rubio se sienta muy orgulloso de ella ya que nunca dudo de la voluntad y la capacidad que tenia para hacer lo que le pidiesen

-Y dime Candy...has tenido a alguna clase de pareja? - pregunta queriendo saber algo de su vida personal

-No, sabes, me da pena y creo que no es momento de decirte pero si no lo hago ahora después no te atreveré

-Me asustas, dime que te sucede

-Lo que sucede es que nunca tuve un novio porque yo ya estoy enamorada - el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que no pudo olvidar del todo a Terry - jamas deje de pensar en...ti - quieto, con la respiración agitada, así quedo, no supo cuanto estuvo así porque cuando reacciono la tenia tan cerca de su rostro que si se movía para adelante un poco podría rozar esos labios rojos que acababa de descubrir que deseaba

-Perdón, como dices?

-Si, Albert, yo...estoy enamorada … de ti

-Y desde cuando lo sabes? - pregunta curioso

-Desde que te rogué que me quitaras el apellido Andrey, sabes, lo que realmente quería hacer era tratar de que me notaras, no como tu amiga o como la pequeña a la que ayudaste siempre, si no como una mujer, una mujer que te podía dar todo lo que tu necesitaras pero me enviaron a otro lugar y pues no pensé tardarme tanto, quizás pienses que ha pasado tanto tiempo, que es imposible que siga sintiendo lo mismo por ti pero es que así me alimentaba yo diariamente, con la esperanza de algún día poder estar a tu lado

-No se que decir - y en verdad no lo sabia, digo, tanto tiempo que espero por este momento, porque ella sintiera lo mismo que el sentía, pero, seguía ese sentimiento de traición hacia su esposa

Sin saber que mas hacer se levanta, ella piensa que se marchara y la dejara sola pero que equivocada estaba, la toma de los brazos y la ayuda a levantarse, para después atraparla en un abrazo

-Te extrañe tanto pequeña...

CONTINUARA...

MIL MIL MIL GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS! VEO CON ALEGRÍA Q ESTA HISTORIA ESTA GUSTANDO, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONAR A NADIE CON LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE SIGAN, PERO COMO DIJE SE ME HACE MUY DIFÍCIL ESCRIBIR SOBRE ELLA YA Q SOLO ME AVENTÉ EL ANIME JEJE

ESPERO Q EL REENCUENTRO DE ELLOS LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LA CONFESIÓN DE ELLA, CASI SIEMPRE HE LEÍDO Q ALBERT ES EL Q SE CONFIESA Y X LO REGULAR ES CASI AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, AQUÍ YO LO MANEJE AL REVÉS, HABER Q LES PARECE

CREO Q ME TARDARE POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, MI LAP ESTA DESCOMPUESTA Y LA Q USO ES DE MI HERMANA Y PS YA SE IMAGINARAN, DE 14 AÑOS, Y LOCA X EL FACEBOOK, ASÍ Q LA CULPA ES DE ELLA JAJAJAJA Q NO SEPA XQ NO ME LA PRESTA

EN FIN DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPITULO

BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

DE NUEVO TU AMOR

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA, AUNQUE LEVEMENTE BASADA EN UNA PELI Q ME GUSTO, JERSEY GIRL

DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS Q PUEDAN ENCONTRAR

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA

CAPITULO 4

Al día siguiente Albert aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido el día anterior, la confesión de su pecosa lo dejo en estado de shock por un momento y sentir su respiración tan cerca de él lo dejo aun peor

El solo pensar que Candy lo amaba lo ponía de unos nervios que no se podía controlar, cuanto deseo besarla pero se contuvo muchísimo ya que no quería apresurarse, su tía no estaba y la pequeña estaba en clases lo que era un alivio para él

-Te extraño tanto Bianca! - comenzó a hablar consigo mismo y con su difunta esposa - La niña te necesita tanto, la tía me ayuda en todo lo que puede, pero este pequeño demonio necesita una figura materna que desgraciadamente mi tía no llena

Saliendo de su habitación se va directo a la cocina a prepararse un café, ese día le tocaba ayudar un poco con el arreglo de la plaza principal del pueblo, a eso se dedicaba ahora, era uno de los tipos que trabajaban para el mantenimiento de plazas y calles, no se quejaba, pero como extrañaba poder tener todas las comodidades de antes para poder dárselas a su pequeña

Recordó las fiestas y esas jura que no extraña, pero también recordó su trabajo, la cara de Archie cuando supo que ya no había empresa, ni dinero, pero con lo inteligente que era su sobrino y gracias a un antiguo socio, logro acomodarlo en una de sus empresas, tampoco tenia la gran vida pero con la ayuda de sus suegros y ese trabajo que consiguió salia adelante, aveces ayudaba un poco en lo que la tía abuela ocupara, pero ahora con familia completa, Albert le pidió que dejara de hacerlo y que él se encargaría de su tía

-Cariño, si tan solo supiera si es correcto sentir esto por ella de nuevo - tomando una foto que estaba en la sala de estar - Siento que te traiciono, pero al verla sentí que mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad! - abrazando la foto continua con su platica - O sera solo que te extraño a morir y me siento solo?

Saliendo de casa se dirige a la plaza donde ya lo esperaban Marcus y Sam

-Que te paso? Se te pegaron las sabanas? - este solo les sonríe sin contestar nada

Ya estando los tres reunidos se ponen de acuerdo lo que hará cada uno, tocándole al rubio arreglar la iluminación de la plaza ya que algunas lamparas están fallando, lo bueno de todo esto es que él siempre ha sido una persona trabajadora y no le costo trabajo acostumbrarse

De regreso a casa se sorprende que la tía aun no llega, un poco preocupado espera que este bien y que Sara y Eliza no le pongan las cosas difíciles, la pequeña estaba ya encerrada en su habitación haciendo tarea y este aprovecha de nuevo la soledad en la que se encuentra

-Todo era tan diferente antes...

FLASH BACK

Estaba Albert en un lujoso restaurante, George había arreglado todo perfectamente para que èl pudiera tomarse un día libre y salir por fin con Bianca

Cuando la ve entrar al lugar su corazón se acelero de verla tan hermosa, ella tímidamente le sonrió mientra él tan caballeroso y correcto que era, le toma la mano y deposita un delicado beso

-Estas hermosa - le dice haciendo que ella se sonrojara - Creo que nunca me acostumbrare a ver esa belleza que posees, me alegro que seas mi pareja

-Tan galante como siempre, cariño

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- ella se sonroja mas si es posible

-Espero que no te moleste que haya ordenado por ti

-No te preocupes

Después de un delicioso platillo ambos charlan un poco de trivialidades, Albert le ofrece pasear un poco y ella gustosa acepta, últimamente el trabajo esta absorbiendo mucho del tiempo del rubio y casi no se veían

En ese momento se encontraban en Nueva York, ella había convencido a sus padres de dejarla establecerse en dicha ciudad para poder estar mas cerca de su amado novio, aun con reservas la dejaron ir con su respectiva dama de compañía, la tía abuela había ofrecido su mansión para que le hiciera compañía cuando su sobrino tuviera mucho trabajo y así no sentirse sola

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Albert suspira y camina hacia la ventana admirando la noche estrellada

-Me hacia tan feliz verte todo los días, aunque no compartiéramos mas que solo unos minutos por eso no dude en pedirte que me acompañaras para toda la vida

FLASH BACK

Estaban ambos en París, tenia que cerrar unos negocios de vital importancia para las empresas Andrey y como era últimamente desde que se conocieron Bianca lo acompaño, ya tenían varios meses de relación, cenando en un acogedor restaurante Albert no dejaba de mirar a su novia

-Como sigas así, no voy a poder terminar de comer - le dice un poco tímida

-Es que no puedo apartar mi mirada de ti cariño - ella le da una dulce sonrisa - Sabes que te amo...verdad?

-Lo se, así como estoy segura que tu sabes perfectamente que yo te amo con toda mi alma - el rubio toma la mano de la chica y deposita en ella un beso

-Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo...- ella lo notaba un poco nervioso - Rayos, a donde se fue toda la seguridad que tenia - le sonríe y ella responde de la misma manera - Desde que nos conocimos, me di cuenta que no eras como esas niñas mimadas que nuestra sociedad tiene, tu estas mas centrada y eres una persona sencilla, tienes una humildad que jamas pensé ver en nuestro circulo y eso aparte de tu belleza fue lo que termino de enamorar - ella lo miraba atenta y comenzaba a sonrojarse - La verdad no pensé que esto me fuera a pasar, tu sabes todo acerca de mi vida, no te he ocultado nada, así como también sabes ese amor que guardaba para ella, tuviste paciencia, me tuviste paciencia y creo que ahora te he podido demostrar que soy completamente tuyo, por eso yo quiero saber Bianca si tu - se levanta de su asiento, va a hacia ella, dándole un beso en sus labios se arrodilla y tomando una rosa la deposita en su mano - me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa...

Ella con lagrimas en los ojos no hace mas que besarlo

-Eso espero que sea un si! - le dice con una enorme sonrisa el rubio, ve como la chica observa un bello lazo que adorna la delicada flor y como de ay un objeto cuelga, ella lo libera y observa la fina joya, el rubio la toma en sus manos y comienza a ponerle el anillo a la chica - este anillo es una promesa de que pronto estaremos juntos para toda la vida

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el timbre del teléfono llamo su atención, después de cortar la llamada cerro bien puertas y ventanas y subió a su habitación no sin antes ir a ver como se encontraba su hija

Ya recostado en su cama continuo perdido en sus recuerdos

FLASH BACK

Ese día ya en el hotel y justo antes de despedirse para descansar Albert le confiesa a la chica la segunda parte de la sorpresa

-Cariño, antes de nos unamos para siempre tienes que pasar una pequeña prueba de fuego- la chica al escuchar eso no tenia ni idea de lo que le esperaba

Al día siguiente intento tener información alguna con George, pero este fiel a su jefe no soltó ni una sola palabra

Dos días después se encontraban en un barco camino a América

Después del largo viaje, ambos llegaron a la mansión de Lakewood, directo la llevo a la habitación que antes ocupaba Candy y le dijo que en dos horas pasaba por ella, eso le daba un poco de tiempo para descansar un poco y refrescarse

Al pasar por ella le pidió lo acompañara un momento a su oficina, acepto con gusto pues pensó que pondría en orden algunos papeles, bueno eso imagino, pero el rubio solo la acompaño a la entrada y le pidió lo esperara paciente en ese lugar

Ella con un raro sentimiento entra en el lugar y ve como una mujer mayor se levanta de un sillón que se encontraba detrás de un enorme escritorio, lentamente y con ese porte que la caracterizaba la anciana se acerca a la chica

-Soy la Tía Abuela Elroy, matriarca de la Familia Andrey

-Soy Bianca Wallace, prometida de Albert

Ambas se quedan muy serias viéndose detenidamente, Bianca trataba de disimular el nerviosismo que sentía, en ningún momento su prometido le dijo que conocería a su Tía Abuela por que de haberse enterado se hubiera preparado, después de todo lo que él le había contado de ella ahora sentía un gran temor hacia la anciana

-Júrame que no permitirás que ese muchacho necio jamas volverá a estar solo? - le pregunta a la chica, ella da un suspiro sacando todo el nerviosismo

-Se lo juro, no se preocupe - le dice regalandole una sonrisa sincera a la mujer mayor, ella en respuesta le da un abrazo

A partir de ese momento ambas se llevaron muy bien que parecía que se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás, ambas disfrutaban de la compañía que se daban la una a la otra ganándose la mas chica la confianza y el cariño de la mayor

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-En cierto modo cumpliste la promesa que le hiciste a mi tía, me diste una hermosa hija y eso impidió que volviera a estar solo

CONTINUARA...

2X1 SI SEÑORES! AY Q APROVECHAR LO MAS Q PUEDA LA LAP JEJE

COMO VA? ESPERO Q BN A MI ME GUSTO ESTE CAPI YA Q HE MENCIONADO A BIANCA SOLO EN PEQUEÑAS PARTES Y PS QUISE DEDICAR ESTE CAPI A ELLA Y ALBERT SOBRE TODO LOS MOMENTOS MAS IMPORTANTES

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPI

BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

DE NUEVO TU AMOR

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA, AUNQUE BASADA LEVEMENTE EN UNA PELI MUY BUENA A MI PARECER LLAMADA JERSEY GIRL

DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA

CAPITULO 5

Escogido el fragmento que la pequeña presentaría en el festival del colegio, le cuenta a su padre que pudo convencer a su abuela de aparecer en una pequeña parte de la obra para sorpresa de èl que no esperaba que aceptara, pero hubo algo que lo sorprendió aun mas

-Papa?

-Dime pequeña

-Quiero invitar a la chica linda a que participe con nosotros - se sorprendió tanto de escucharla y no solo él, si no que la tía abuela que iba entrando al comedor se detuvo en seco cuando la escucho, ambos se vieron mientras la chiquilla comía su desayuno sin saber el impacto que sus palabras tuvieron en los mayores

-Se lo preguntare cuando la vea, aunque tengo dos días que no se nada así que no te ilusiones

-Pero tu abuela, verdad que si la ves le preguntaras?

-Claro pequeña - voltea a ver a su sobrino la anciana de nuevo - no te ha llamado?

-No tía, no se nada

-Quizás volvió a trabajar me dijo que estaba en el Hospital Central, recuerda que dijo que la habían transferido porque ese era mas especializado

-Es verdad, quizás se fue a reportar

Albert fue a llevar a colegio a la pequeña y de regreso se encontró con la pecosa, este le invito un café y ella acepto

-Me reporte en el Hospital por eso no había ido a visitarlos, tengo un mes de descanso antes de entrar a labores, y como esta la pequeña?

-Ella esta bien, de hecho quería preguntarte algo de su parte - a la pecosa le extraño que le pidiera algo con relación a la niña así que se puso mas atenta - Bianca quiere que la chica linda aparezca en su obra

-La chica linda? - da una sonrisilla traviesa y a él le encanta como se ve así - y de que trata la obra?

-Es la del Rey Lear

-Entiendo, no he visto la obra pero si me dice como debo actuar claro que participare

-No has sabido de él?

-De Terry? No, solo lo que leo en los periódicos, que le va de maravilla, que es un gran actor, que esta estable en su relación con Susana pero que aun no quiere casarse

-Que piensas de eso? De que aun no se case con ella?

-Pues pienso que Susana esta perdiendo el tiempo con él entonces, debería de tenerse un poco de amor propio, ella piensa que por su discapacidad no podrá encontrar a un buen hombre pero se equivoca, cuando estaba tomando el curso me toco ver a una mujer en su misma condición, de hecho me recordaba mucho a ella porque aunque a ella la atropellaron tenían la misma discapacidad y nunca se dejo vencer por la depresión, cosa que le falto a ella, su madre intervino mucho para que Susana se volviera muy dependiente de terceras personas

-Y esta chica, la que conociste en el curso, que fue de ella?

-Se recupero, uso una prótesis y al año se me apareció con su prometido, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí por ella y en ese tiempo me pregunte demasiadas veces si Susana ya lo había superado, estuve tentada a escribirle pero no me quise meter en problemas

-Ya no sientes nada por Terry? Absolutamente nada? - ella lo vio un poco seria

-Albert si ya te confesé mis sentimientos porque insistes en preguntarme?

-Perdóname Candy, pero es que lo amaste mucho, recuerda que te consolé muchas veces!

-Lo se Albert, dime una cosa...es por eso que no habas querido hablar del tema? Porque tenias o tienes aun dudas? Que tengo que hacer para que me creas?

-Solo dame tiempo Candy, esto que me confesaste me ha dejado un poco sorprendido, además, no se como lo vayas a tomar, pero siento que si tenemos algo tu y yo, estaré traicionando la memoria de Bianca

-Tu crees que ella hubiera querido que te quedaras solo?

-No estoy solo Candy, tengo a mi hija, además tu amabas mucho a Terry, como se que no soy una confusión en tu corazón? - le dice un poco molesto

-Si Albert, lo se, pero ella crecerá y conocerá a un buen hombre y se casara, y tu? Te quedaras de nuevo solo - le responde un poco alterada también por como se estaba poniendo el rubio - Se que te lastime con mi ausencia, que pensaste que te abandone y que no estuve para cuando me necesitaste pero ya te lo dije, no sabia nada de lo que había ocurrido, ya la tía abuela te contó todo lo que platico con Eliza y su madre, ellas ya confesaron que evitaron que las cartas me llegaran! Y aun me reprochas todo? Yo no tuve la culpa! Quizás en una parte si pero no soy la culpable de todo! - se levanta de su lugar quedando a su lado le toca el hombro con su mano - No volveré a mencionar el tema, olvida que te dije que te amo, olvida todo, lo que menos quiero es forzarte, adiós Albert, dile a Bianca que iré a ponerme de acuerdo con ella y la tía abuela para lo de su obra escolar a ti te juro que no te molestare

La pecosa se marcha dejando a Albert muy sorprendido por su reacción, comenzando a sentirse como un estúpido, quizás el confundido era él

No pudo concentrarse en lo que hacia, recordaba cada palabra que ella le había dicho y lo que él la lastimo, era verdad que ella no tenia toda la culpa de lo que había pasado porque nunca escribió, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Eliza hubiera encontrado la forma de tener las cartas que ella pudiera haber mandado, así que no cambiaba mucho el asunto, seguirían siendo cartas perdidas

Candy por su parte, estaba en su pequeño departamento que había adquirido terminando de acomodar sus cosas, pensó que quizás cuando terminara invitaría a la tía abuela a que lo conociera y le prepararía un rico platillo ya que mejoro mucho en la cocina, pero con lo que paso con Albert no sabia si ella también se enojaría con ella

Decidida a no pensar sale a dar un paseo por el parque, no queriendo hacer ya nada mas, además necesitaba relajarse, Albert la había alterado, se sentía como una tonta, quien se iba a imaginar que ella le confesaría todo, eso no debió haberlo hecho ella, pero no le importo y se arriesgo

-Y que obtuviste Candy? Un rechazo, porque eso fue lo que paso, me rechazo! Tonta Candy, tonta! - la pecosa iba caminando por la calle sin importarle que la gente volteara a verla - haber si así aprendes a no ser tan atrevida, eso te pasa!

-Hablas sola? - la pecosa se detuvo en seco al escuchar una vocecilla, al darse la vuelta vio que era la pequeña de Albert

-Hola Bianca, como estas?

-Bien, y tu? Porque estas enojada y porque hablas sola?

-No estoy enojada cariño - le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No te creo - voltea a verla achicando lo ojos y eso pone nerviosa a la pecosa

-A donde vas? -. le cambia el tema

-A casa, ya salí del colegio y mi papa no puede recogerme todo los días

-Y te vas tu sola a casa?!

-Si, ya estoy grande, además no voy sola, me regreso con un grupo de amigos, solo que como te vi corrí a alcanzarte, me acompañarías a casa? Ya tengo la parte en la que actuaras! Porque si te dijo mi papa verdad?

-Este...si me acaba de decir en la mañana

-Y?! Participaras, verdad? - a Candy le da risa la insistencia de la pequeña, y aunque estuviera enojada con el padre a ella le agradaba mucho la niña y no la iba a decepcionar

-Claro que si pequeña, anda te llevare a casa y me vas contando la obra

Así ambas caminaron muy animadas platicando, a la rubia le sorprendía el entusiasmo de la pequeña y por un momento se dio el lujo de pensar en Albert, en como seria si ella formara parte de la pequeña familia de él, pero luego se reprocho en silencio por su tonto pensamiento

Llegando a casa de Albert, a la tía abuela le sorprende ver que su nieta llega acompañada por Candy, así que sospecha que ya la puso al tanto y la arrastro a casa para ponerla a ensayar como ya lo había hecho con ella

Después de saludarse ambas, la anciana la invita a quedarse a comer y ella aunque al principio se negó tuvo que aceptar porque Bianca le insistió de nuevo mucho

-Tía, no se han de aburrir con la pequeña verdad? - la anciana no hace mas que reírse por el comentario y ciertamente sus días hace mucho no son aburridas, Candy al ver como sonreía la tía abuela le sorprendía la fortaleza que aun tenia a pesar de su edad, seguro que es por la pequeña pensó

Pasaron la tarde entre risas y ensayos y llego la hora de que el rubio regresara, Candy hubiera querido irse antes pero la pequeña volvió a insistir en que se quedara y no pudo negarse

-Veo que ya eres parte del club Candy

-Porque lo dice tía?

-Porque una vez que tratas a esta pequeña y es muy difícil negarle algo - la pecosa no hace otra cosa que reírse del comentario de la anciana dándole la razón totalmente

-Candy - le llama la niña - quiero pedirte un favor, pero dime antes que si lo harás

-Que es pequeña?

-Dime antes que si, por favor - le pide abrazando las piernas de ella

-Esta bien, haré lo que me pidas

-Quiero que seas mi mama - en ese momento se escucha que se cae algo en la entrada de la cocina y las tres voltean a ver quien era, corriendo la pequeña a los brazos de su padre para recibirlo

Mientras Candy no sabe que hacer, no pensó que fuera a suceder eso y menos a como estaban las cosas entre Albert y ella, volteo a ver a la tía que estaba igual que ella y no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero notaba que no estaba enojada con ella si no sorprendida

-Que dijiste pequeña? - pregunta su padre

-Que quiero que Candy sea mi mama, no creo que mami se enoje

-Porque se lo pides? Casi no la conoces - el comentario molesto a Candy demasiado aunque ese no era la intención de Albert

-Ah! Pues porque es linda, juega conmigo y me cae muy bien, por eso le pedí que lo fuera, hice mal papa?

-Pequeña...

-No Bianca - le dice la pecosa a la niña - no hiciste mal, pero creo que a tu papa no le gustaría, pero déjame decirte una cosa, porque no mejor somos buenas amigas tu y yo, que te parece?

La niña un poco decepcionada acepta

-Jovencita, ya es muy tarde para que estés levantada, ya hiciste tarea?

-Si papa

-Bien ira a acostarte, en seguida regreso - les dice a las mujeres - hija despídete de la abuela y de Candy

-Hasta mañana abuela - le da un beso a la anciana

-Hasta mañana Candy - le da un beso igual a la pecosa

-Tía, no se que decir

-No te preocupes hija, él no lo va a tomar a mal

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya

-Pero Candy, es muy tarde para que te vayas sola

-No se preocupe, mi departamento no esta lejos, de veras tía

-Deja que baje Albert para que te acompañe, la niña te entretuvo hasta tarde

-No se preocupe, Albert en estos momentos no es mi persona favorita

-Paso algo entre ustedes?

-Si tía, pero le cuento luego, ahorita no tengo ánimos de volver a discutir, solo espero que cuando le cuente a usted todo, pueda perdonarme por mi atrevimiento y no se enoje mucho conmigo - se acerca a ella y se despide con un beso saliendo a toda prisa de la casa evitando así estar con él a solas y menos de camino a su casa

Pasados unos minutos el rubio baja encontrando sola a la tía en la sala esperándolo

-Y Candy?

-Ya se fue... Tu si me vas a contar lo que paso entre ustedes o también me dirás que ella no es tu persona favorita?

El rubio no sabe que decirle, ni el ha aclarado aun sus pensamientos y su tía le pide una explicación y como esta eso que él no es la persona favorita de Candy? Sospecha Albert que va a ser muy difícil volver a acercarse a ella de nuevo

CONTINUARA...

AQUÍ EL CAPI 5 DE LA HISTORIA, SE QUE ME ESTOY TARDANDO PERO MIENTRAS NO TENGA LAP PROPIA ES LO MAS Q PUEDO HACER

MIL GRACIAS X TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS Q HE RECIBIDO, VEO Q ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA A PESAR DE Q SE ME SIGUE HACIENDO DIFICIL ESCRIBIR SOBRE CANDY COMO LO VENGO DICIENDO EN CADA CAP. PERO ME ALEGRA Q LE HAYAN DADO LA OPORTUNIDAD Y VER Q NO LO ESTOY HACIENDO TAN MAL, UN BESO A TODAS LA Q ME SIGUEN

BUENO, RESPONDIENDO UN POCO A LAS DUDAS Q HAY...

1. EL WERO ANDA UN POCO CONFUNDIDO, DEBIDO A LA DISTANCIA Q HUBO ENTRE ÉL Y CANDY DECIDIÓ DARSE UNA OPORTUNIDAD CN BIANCA AMÁNDOLA COMO UNA DE USTEDES DIJO A SU MANERA, NO FUE PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA Y PS TODAVÍA AMA AL RECUERDO DE LO Q FUE SU MATRIMONIO, X ESO CUANDO VOLVIÓ A VER A LA PECOSA PS COMO Q AL PRINCIPIO FUE UN RENCORSILLO LO Q SINTIÓ X EL ABANDONO, PERO CUANDO ELLA SE DECLARO PS HAY SE HIZO UN DESASTRE EN SU CORAZÓN, QUIERE CLARO UNA OPORTUNIDAD, LA Q NUNCA TUVO CN ELLA, PERO AUN SE SIENTE Q DEBE FIDELIDAD A LA MEMORIA DE ESPOSA, TA LOCO EL HOMBRE HABER SI SE ACLARA PRONTO

2. CANDY YA DIJO Q NUNCA RECIBIÓ LAS CARTAS DE ALBERT, LO ACLARO X SI HAY DUDAS, NO ME METÍ MUCHO EN LA PLATICA O PELEA Q LLEGARON A TENER LA TÍA ABUELA CN LAS BRUJAS XQ ESTO LO QUIERO HACER SOLO ALBERT Y CANDY, SE Q TIENE MUCHO Q VER EN LA HISTORIA PERO NO LE VEO MUCHO CASO, YA SE EXPLICO EN EL CAP. PERO SI USTEDES QUIEREN LA PELEA PS LA VOY PENSANDO ASÍ BN CHIDA

BUENO, ESPERO NO TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, ES Q ME PASO DE LISTA XQ COMO TAMBN LEO FICS PS ME PICO EN LAS HISTORIAS JEJEJE ES Q ME ENCANTAN, ME HA ENTRADO LA CURIOSIDAD DE VER LAS HISTORIAS DE YATEN/MINA DE SAILOR MOON Y ME HAN DEJADO ENGANCHADA, PERO BUENO ME DEBO COMPROMETER CN LO Q TENGO PENDIENTE, SORRY

NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI

BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

DE NUEVO TU AMOR

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

LA HISTORIA ES MIA AUNQUE BASADA LEVEMENTE EN UNA PELI MUY BUEN A MI PARECER JERSEY GIRL

DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!

CAPITULO 6

Llegado el fin de semana Albert y su hija deciden salir a comer para darle un pequeño descanso a la abuela que no se ha sentido últimamente bien

En un pequeño restaurante del pueblo se encuentran a Candy, la pecosa cuando los vio entrar trato de no darse a notar pero la pequeña la vio y rápidamente corrió a su mesa, incomodo Albert se acerca

-Hola Candy! - saluda la pequeña con mucha emoción a la pecosa, ella le regala una hermosa sonrisa seguida de un beso en su frente, voltea a verlo a él y solo lo saluda con un movimiento de su cabeza - Podemos acompañarte? Estas muy sólita - ella solo voltea a ver a su padre haber que reacción tiene

-Claro! Si a tu padre no le molesta

-Para nada, vamos pequeña toma asiento - caballeroso como él solo, ayuda a su hija a sentarse aun lado de la pecosa quedando él en frente de ella - Como has estado Candy?

-Bien, y ustedes?

-También, ese día no me esperaste, me quede preocupado, no deberías andar por las calles sola a esas horas

-No era tan tarde, apenas pasaban de las 9

-De todos modos, una dama no debe andar sola en la noche

-Te molestaste? - empezaba a alterarse y supo que su comida no seria tan tranquila como lo pensó - Déjame decirte... - el rubio la interrumpió

-Si ya lo se Candy, no era tu persona favorita en esos momentos, dime una cosa, ya lo soy? Porque creo que tenemos una platica pendiente

-No, sigues sin caerme bien aun - la pequeña solo volteaba a verlos a ambos - Por tu culpa me fui llorando a casa ese día después del café

-Papa? - el rubio volteo a ver a su hija - Por tu culpa Candy estaba hablando sola en le parque? Tu la hiciste enojar? - Albert se extraño del comentario de la niña y vio como la pecosa se volvía un pequeño tomate, sin poder aguantarse soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Que te parece gracioso, he? Que por tu culpa tu hija piense que estoy loca?

-No te alteres por favor, me siento un poco mal contigo, no quería hacerte llorar - ella ofendida le voltea la cara, la pequeña continuaba viendo a su nueva amiga

-Candy? - la pecosa volteo a verla - te ves chistosa enojada - ya ninguno de los dos adultos pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de la niña

-Lo mismo pienso yo hija, antes tenia pecas y si la hubieras conocido te habrías dado cuenta que se le notaban mas - comentario que no le gusto a ella, aunque sin querer le trajo a su mente a Terry, él le había hecho el mismo comentario en el barco camino a Londres

Ese día paso sin mayores cosas, al terminar de comer ella no permitió que la acompañaran a casa aunque la pequeña insistió, noto también que a él no le gusto la distancia que se volvió a formar entre ellos, sabiendo claro que en parte era por su culpa

Llego el día de la presentación de Bianca y todos estaban muy nerviosos, la pequeña al ver la cantidad de gente que estaba en el pequeño salón del colegio no pudo hacer nada mas que temblar como una hoja a punto de caer del árbol, su padre se dio cuenta y trato de ayudarla

-Hija, que tienes cariño?

-Papa, hay mucha gente, mejor vámonos, no quiero hacer nada, que tal si me caigo?

-Vamos pequeña, no va a pasar eso y sabes porque? - la niña solo volteo a verlo - Porque le pusiste mucho entusiasmo a esto, que después te vas a arrepentir por no haberlo intentado

-Esta bien papa, pero si me caigo o me equivoco me tendrás que comprar un helado muy muy grande - ese comentario provoco las risas de su padre, abuela y de Candy que estaba igual que ella

La directora mencionaba alumno tras alumno, siendo la novedad del evento que todos decidieron hacer fragmentos de Romeo y Julieta, pero al llegar el turno de la pequeña Bianca se alegro de que por fin tuvieran algo diferente que ver

Salieron al escenario y dieron su mejor esfuerzo todos, en especial la pequeña, Candy por su parte le agrado demasiado ver al rubio en el vestuario que rentaron, se veía tan varonil que se sintió mas enamorada si es posible

La presentación fue todo un éxito, a la pequeña le encanto como la gente se levanto de sus asientos para aplaudirle, cabe mencionar que las mujeres que asistieron veían emocionadas al padre de la pequeña provocando un poco de celos en la pecosa, celos que le causaron risas al rubio

Para celebrar, salieron a comer un delicioso postre en el restaurante donde se habían encontrado a Candy aquella vez, afortunadamente la tía abuela ya se sentía mejor y pudo participar también así como ir a celebrar con la pequeña

Pasaron los días y todo marchaba relativamente bien, Albert aun no podía acercarse a Candy para charlar bien, comenzaba a extrañarla y a desesperarse ya que siempre buscaba ella la manera de no quedarse a solas con él, si no estaba la niña, era la tía abuela la que los acompañaba, hasta que un día le pidió a su abuela que cuidara de Bianca ya que él sorprendería a Candy en su departamento

-Estas seguro que sabes lo que haces? Si ella no ha querido mencionar ya nada es porque no quiere crearte confusiones hijo, mejor deja las cosas así y no la presiones

-No puedo tía, no puedo dejarlo así

-Pero hijo, y lo que sentías de traicionar a Bianca? Eso ya paso o que?

-No tía, pero quiero a Candy, ella tiene razón, Bianca jamás hubiera permitido que no me diese una oportunidad con una mujer, menos si esa mujer es Candy que por fin me ama, quizás no sienta con la misma intensidad que antes, pero te puedo asegurar que la quiero demasiado, se que no me será nada difícil volver a enamorarme perdidamente de ella

-Porque no le dijiste eso a ella entonces? Porque le hiciste creer que no querías aceptar sus sentimientos por Bianca

-Porque soy un estúpido, por eso, me sentía confundido, sentía como te dije que la traicionaba, pero no puedo estar toda la vida así, además esta la niña, a ella le gusta Candy

-Bueno y la buscaras en su departamento? - el rubio asiente - No, espera un momento - la anciana toma el teléfono y marca un numero - Hola? Candy querida! Disculpa molestarte, espero que no estés ocupada - guarda silencio un momento en lo que la chica habla - Lo que pasa es que me siento mal y William salió con la pequeña, creo que tardaran mucho según me dijo - guardo silencio de nuevo en lo que la rubia hablaba, él pudo notar como en el rostro de la anciana se comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa - Eres un Ángel Candy, gracias por ser tan buena conmigo - volvió a guardar silencio - Aquí te espero Candy, gracias!

-Pero...pero...tía que hiciste?! - pregunta muy sorprendido

-Nada, solo ayudarte hijo, no querías? - pregunta con mucha inocencia la abuela

El hombre se la comió a besos tanto que hizo sonrojar a su tía, la anciana rápida mando llamar a la niña y se la llevo fuera de ahí ya que la rubia no tardaría en llegar y no quería ni siquiera toparsela en la calle para no echar a perder el plan que de pronto tuvo, sentía que ahora si podía al menos ayudar a que ese par por fin estén juntos

Casi una hora después la rubia estaba llegando a casa de los Andrey, ya estaba preocupándose por ella debido a la tardanza, aunque era temprano aun no podía evitarlo, al verlo recibirla se sorprendió un poco pues según la abuela él no estaba, estaba a punto de irse al saber que ella no estaba pero fue mas rápido que la detuvo del brazo invitándola a pasar

Con café en mano y ambos sentados en la sala de estar ninguno pronunciaba palabra, solo se veían

-Sera mejor que me marche - la rubia deja la taza en la mesita de centro y él se levanta

-Porque huyes?

-Huir? No estoy huyendo Albert, me engañaste, no se como la tía abuela se presto a hacer algo así, pero si me hiciste que viniera a solo vernos las caras, pues perdemos el tiempo, mejor me marcho y cuando tengas algo que decirme, me avisas

-Y tu no quieres decirme nada?

-Que mas te puedo decir? Por mi parte todo esta dicho y no lo volveré a repetir, aquí el que tiene que hablar eres tu, no yo

-Esta bien, tienes razón, me equivoque, perdóname, no fue correcta la manera que te trate ese día, y si, entre los dos había dudas, pero mas eran mías, yo estaba confundido, creía cosas que no eran, solo quiero que sepas una cosa Candy, yo te ame demasiado hace 10 años, cuando la conocí a ella una parte de mi no te olvido aunque la ame profunda y sinceramente, llego su muerte y me quede destrozado, hasta llegue a rechazar a mi hija, puedes creerlo! Salí adelante de una manera que ni siquiera yo entiendo y me dije a mi mismo que jamás amaría a otra mujer que no sea mi hija, pero apareces tu, justo cuando decidí no interesarme en nadie y mueves mi mundo de cabeza con esa confesión, me amas! No sabes todo lo que espere por escucharte decir eso, pero en el momento que lo dijiste me dije es tarde, ahora que te has distanciado de mi me di cuenta que nada ha cambiado, quiero estar contigo y quiero que me des la oportunidad de aprender a amarte como lo hacia antes

Candy estaba en un mar de lagrimas, ahí delante de ella estaba el hombre que amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pidiéndole una oportunidad, no sabia que la amaba desde hace mucho, se arrepintió no haber hablado con él antes, si lo hubieran hecho nada de esto estuviera pasando y si bien dijo que aprendería a amarla de nuevo, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, ya no quería estar así enojada, alejada de él, ahora solo quería amarlo para siempre

Ella tomo la iniciativa levantándose de su asiento, camino hacia él y se inclino un poco tomando su rostro entre sus mano para acercarlo al suyo y depositar un beso de amor en sus labios, pero fue él el que cambio la intensidad del beso, levantándose la acerco mas a él encerrándola en un abrazo y profundizo el beso sacándole pequeños suspiros a ella

Ella acariciaba su espalda mientras que él lo hacia con su cintura, poco a poco fue subiendo mas la intensidad de los besos y caricias arrastrando casi a la chica a las escaleras, ninguno de los dos pensaba, solo querían entregarse mutuamente

CONTINUARA...

AQUÍ EL SIG. CAP. ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, HOY MISMO SUBO EL 7 APROVECHANDO Q CASTIGARON A MI HERMANILLA JEJE

PS AY VA LA HISTORIA SALIENDO POCO A POCO, CREO Q FALTAN UNOS 3 CAPIS MAS, CREO, NO ESTOY SEGURA

BUENO PS NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPI

BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

DE NUEVO TU AMOR

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA AUNQUE BASADA LEVEMENTE EN UNA PELI MUY BUENA A MI PARECER, JERSEY GIRL

DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR

AHORA SI, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA

CAPITULO 7

Se encontraban en el pasillo del segundo piso, él ya había despojado a la rubia de su blusa, el saco quedo tirado a mitad de la escalera junto con la camisa de él, avanzaban a tropezones y chocaban con las puertas, en un momento de euforia Albert atrapo el cuerpo de Candy entre él y la pared y sosteniéndola del trasero la alzo hasta quedar a su altura mientras ella lo atrapaba entre sus piernas besándola así con mas intensidad si es posible, ese lado de él a Candy le estaba mas que encantando ya que siempre conoció al caballero pero jamás a un ardiente Albert, ya ninguno pensaba, solo se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían ambos, ella desabrochaba con torpeza el pantalón de él mientras que el rubio ya la había despojado a ella de su falda dejándola solo en interiores, al ver que ella batallaba con su cometido decidió ayudarla sin dejar de besarse

Estaban entrando en la habitación de él por fin, batallando aun con el pantalón del rubio cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta y asustados corrieron al lugar mas cercano, el baño

Albert logro bajar aun sin darse a notar por las escaleras para recoger lo que quedo tirado y lo puso en su habitación y regreso al baño donde habia dejado a la pecosa, la chiquilla quien era la que había llegado subió a toda prisa las escaleras y abrió la puerta del baño dándoles a ellos solo segundos para esconderse en la regadera abriendo la llave para simular que estaba ocupado

-Papa?

-Si cariño, soy yo

-Porque no estas trabajando?

-Me sentí un poco mal

-Que raro, la abuela dijo que habías salido temprano porque tenias que recoger algunas cosas del correo

-Pues si! Eso es, solo que después de regresar me sentí mal

-Ah! Ya entiendo, bueno me voy, puedo salir un rato con Julián? Es temprano aun

-Solo un rato hija - dentro de la regadera el rubio abrazaba a su pecosa mientras esta temblaba tanto de los nervios como por el agua

-Ok papa - la chiquilla así como entro salió, dejando respirar por fin con normalidad a la pareja

-Y ahora que hago? Estoy toda mojada! - le dice temerosa de que alguien los descubra

-Tu ropa esta seca cariño, no te preocupes - el rubio estaba muy tranquilo y eso desesperaba a la joven que no sabia como mas reaccionar

-Pues si pero mi interior no! Que vergüenza si nos llegara a descubrir la abuela

-No diría nada

En ese momento cuando ya iban a salir, escuchan como la niña se regresa al baño y ella se abraza de nuevo al cuerpo de su amado bajo el agua

-Lo siento papa, me olvide tirar la cadena de nuevo - en ese momento un gran chorro de agua sale de repente provocando un grito de la pecosa, grito que sorprendió a la niña quien sin mas agarra la cortina y la corre descubriendo a su padre con su amiga casi desnuda y muy muy mojados

Pasada la primera impresión los tres bajan a la sala ya vestidos los adultos y la pequeña sentada en la mesa de centro de la sala

-Que intenciones tienes? - pregunta la niña con una seriedad que asusta a los dos rubios

-Di..disculpa? - pregunta nerviosa la pecosa

-Que intensiones tienes con mi papa? Quieres casarte con él? - Albert baja la cabeza un poco apenado por la situación en la que se encuentra

-Yo...yo...

-Porque solo las mujeres casadas les muestran sus partes a los chicos - la pecosa abre los ojos sorprendida por lo que ella dijo no sabiendo como reaccionar o que decir, solo con un deseo en mente, que la tierra se la tragase completita para no seguir soportando esa situación tan penosa - Tu lo dijiste papa! - la rubia voltea a verlo esperando ya por fin diga o haga algo

-Pues si...yo lo dije hija

-Te podre llamar mama cuando te vengas a vivir aquí? - los rubios ya no saben que hacer

En eso y para colmo de males va entrando la abuela

-Lo siento, pero es que Margaret la vecina me entre...tu...tuvo - lo que les faltaba a ambos, la sorpresa en el rostro de la anciana era para guardarla en la memoria, veía de uno a otro y luego a la niña que estaba en frente - Que paso aquí? - Candy estaba tan roja y muda, Albert por su parte se armo de valor para enfrentar a las dos ( tía e hija )

-Verán, Candy y …...

-Ok, saldré con Julián un rato, abuela no te parece fabuloso que Candy vivirá con nosotros ya?! - y así salió corriendo la chiquilla dejando sorprendidos a los rubios y a la anciana con muchas preguntas que formular

-Parece que ya dio por hecho que me mudare - fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia - Tía discúlpeme por favor pero me tengo que ir, en estos momento no me siento nada bien, le prometo que hablaremos mañana - Albert volteo a verla preocupado porque después del sonrojo su rostro parecía ahora un papel

-Claro, mañana me cuentas, Albert no la dejes ir sola, no se ve nada bien

-Si tía, no te preocupes de rato regreso- dicho esto Albert tomo su abrigo y las cosas dela pecosa saliendo ambos

En un profundo silencio iban los dos, cada uno metido en sus propias mentes, por una parte Candy se sentía culpable ya que fue la que provoco todo mientras Albert no cabía de felicidad de tenerla como él quería desde hace mucho, aunque sentía que habían muchas cosas que superar antes pero no le importaba, ahora estaban juntos

Llegando a casa de ella, tomo sus manos y la acerco a él

-No te preocupes, yo hablare con la tía - ella asintió - descansa no te ves bien, te quiero Candy

-Yo también Albert - y se despiden ambos con un beso, menos apasionado que el compartieron en casa de él pero igual demostraba lo que sentían

CONTINUARA...

COMO PROMETÍ AQUÍ EL 7 RAPIDITO JEJE, SIGAN ACOMPAÑÁNDOME CON ESTA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAP.

BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

DE NUEVO TU AMOR

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA, AUNQUE LEVEMENTE BASADA EN UNA PELI MUY BUENA A MI PARECER, JERSEY GIRL

DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA

CAPITULO 8

Después de lo que pasaron en casa de Albert, ambos rubios se volvieron mas unidos, salían de vez en cuando solos o con la niña, Candy se divertía mucho con las ocurrencias de la peque

Faltaba solo una semana para que volviera a sus labores en el hospital, la verdad ya extrañaba estar trabajando, porque eso de estar sin que hacer no le gustaba y el solo hecho de recordar como la obligaron a tomarse unas vacaciones le da risa, estaba preparando su uniforme nuevo, cuando tocaron a la puerta, al abrir vio que era su amado novio, con un dulce beso lo recibió ofreciéndole un café que rechazo

-Gracias a lo que paso aquella vez en casa, mi enana me dice que si a ella le crecerán los... - y con las manos se toca el pecho - así como a ti - la pecosa a pesar de que se sonrojo mucho no pudo evitar reírse de lo que la niña le dijo

-Ok, si quieres le doy la platica que nos dieron a nosotras en el Hogar de Pony, te juro que la Hermana Maria fue muy cuidadosa con las palabras que utilizo , o puedo hablarle un poco mas moderna - el rubio se extraño y ella lo noto - le diré que le crecerán en su momento, pero que tendrá que evitar que las toque los hombres, como su padre, que se aprovecho de mi de una manera muy cruel - Albert abrió los ojos tan grande que casi cree que se le van a salir

-Ok, este... mejor no te acerques a Bianca - la pecosa lanzo sonoras carcajadas al ver a su novio muy sonrojado

Los rubios comieron juntos ese día y pasaron mas tarde por la niña y la anciana para salir a cenar, por la noche a punto de dormir Albert recibe una llamada que lo dejo un poco sorprendido y quedando de verse en dos días en Nueva York para platicar, este hecho no lo comento con la tía abuela debido a que probablemente lo reprendería de nuevo por albergar esperanzas

Llegado el día de la cita Albert muy animado va directo a la ciudad para encontrarse con el que hace mucho tiempo fue su mano derecha

Ya frente a frente ambos se abrazan efusivamente y comienzan a recordar viejos tiempos, cuando todo era maravilloso y podían vivir sin preocupaciones, el rubio le pregunto a George que era lo hacia ahora y este le dijo que desde hace un par de años trabaja para la familia Vandervoort, una familia muy reconocida en todo Europa y Estados Unidos como la mano derecha del líder, este le contó lo que había sucedido con la familia Andrey de Estados Unidos y vio una buena oportunidad para acercar a ellos a Albert, gracias al gran cerebro que tiene el rubio, así George pagaría aunque sea un poco todo lo que esa familia había hecho por él desde que era un joven

Emocionado y con nuevas esperanzas decide regresar a casa para inmediatamente después contarle a la tía abuela

Llego ya tarde por lo que no pudo contar ya nada, pensó que ahora si todo cambiaría y podría hacer al menos un poco como antes

Al día siguiente y después de llevar a la chiquilla al colegio, Albert se tomo la mañana libre para contarle a la anciana todo sus planes no gustándole a ella nada de lo que había escuchado

-Pero tía! Vi como te pusiste cuando nuestra situación cambio, porque ese cambio ahora?!

-Porque esto es lo que tenemos ahora, esto es lo que somos y soy feliz! No hagas nada William, deja las cosas así como están, somos felices! No pensé que pudiera afectarte vivir así, lo hiciste por muchos años en tus continuos viajes

-No es eso tía, ya te lo dije una vez, quiero lo mejor para Bianca

-Y Candy? Que pasara con ella

-Por su puesto que me la llevare, ahora que ha regresado y esta a mi lado ya no la dejare ir nunca, la niña y yo ya no podemos estar sin ella

-Pues tienes que pensar en decírselo a la niña también

-Lo haré tía, no te preocupes

Por la tarde decidió empezar a laborar, mas para distraerse que por otra cosa, veía muy cercano el momento en que los Andrew regresaran

Terminado el turno, paso a ver a la pecosa, no contó nada de lo que había platicado con la tía para no adelantarse, aunque George le dio buenas esperanzas de recuperar algo

Así transcurrieron los días y la tan esperada cita llego, Albert estaba un poco nervioso, así llego a la corporación Vandervoort donde la recepcionista pidió que esperara un poco

Por la entrada principal ve como George llega y con una sonrisa lo saluda pidiendo que lo siga a su oficina, después de saludar a su secretaria se disponen a discutir los puntos que van a tratar con el jefe y asegurando nuevamente que saldría delante

De camino a casa decide ahora si platicar a Candy y a la niña todo lo relacionado con su cita con el jefe Vandervoort así que le pide a la pecosa lo espere en casa

Llego a casa y ya lo esperaban las mujeres de su familia, sin perder tiempo comienza a contarle a todas lo sucedido con George y su nuevo jefe

-Así que lo mas seguro es que muy pronto nos vayamos a vivir a Nueva York! - les dice muy emocionado

-Que?! - preguntan las tres muy muy sorprendidas

-Después de muchísimos años volveremos a ser un poco lo que eramos antes - se acerca a la niña y la toma en sus brazos - viviremos en una bonita casa, comeremos en lugares exquisitos y te conseguiré un colegio de lujo!

-Pero yo ya tengo un colegio - responde inocente la peque

-Si cariño, pero este sera mucho mejor que en el que vas

-Que pasara con Julian? No quiero dejar de verlo, es mi amigo! No quiero! - la niña enojada hace que él la baje y corre a los brazos de Candy - Yo me quiero quedar!

-No te puedes quedar aquí, comprende, el colegio esta muy lejos de la ciudad! No podre traerte todos los días - comenzando a alterarse

-Pues entonces yo no quiero ir, me quedo en casa y tu también verdad abuela

-Si cariño, yo también me quedare aquí - responde la anciana apoyando a su nieta sorprendiendo al rubio

-Tesoro, necesitamos mudarnos - intenta calmarse el rubio pero conocía la terquedad de su hija también- si la abuela quiere su espacio adelante, se lo concedemos - voltea a ver a la anciana - tampoco te puedo obligar a irte con nosotros si no quieres

-Pues me quedo con ella!

-No hija, no puedes quedarte con ella

-Si puedes cariño - le dice la anciana a la niña haciendo enojar cada ves mas al rubio

-No quiero irme a la ciudad - dice la niña corriendo ahora a los brazos de su abuela - me gusta aquí

-Te puedes quedar aquí conmigo el tiempo que quieras

-No podrás con ella! - grita el rubio dejando a las dos muy sorprendidas, la pecosa hasta el momento se ha quedado en silencio analizando todo lo que esta diciendo su novio, entendiendo por una parte que quiera lo mejor para su hija pero extrañandole que ahora a estas alturas se preocupe por tener una buena posición si eso jamas le había importado

-Cielo, recuerdas cuando te lleve a teatro? Te gusto o no? Tu lo dijiste - la pequeña asiente con la cabeza solamente - Lo haríamos todas las noches! - intenta convencerla con eso

-Menos cuando te agobies con tanto trabajo

-Por favor tía! Déjame tratar de hacerla ver las cosas! Tu no ayudes! - la anciana lo ve muy sorprendida - Te gusto Nueva York, tu lo dijiste hija - voltea a ver a su hija

-No es cierto, dije que no estaba mal, ademas nunca te habías quejado de estar aquí!

-Yo quiero otra vida! - comienza a gritar de nuevo- quiero dinero, un buen trabajo, salir por las noches, quiero hacer lo que me gusta! No esto que hago aquí

-Antes te gustaba hacer lo que haces y odiabas meterte en la oficina, porque ese cambio?!

-Tía por favor, no ayudas en nada!

-Nunca dijiste que odiaras tu trabajo papa - le dice la pequeña provocando mas enojo en su padre

-Mira, iré a la entrevista - la niña se cruzo de brazos enojada - si no me gusta no acepto y nos quedamos

-No me engañes papa!

-Te estas pasando jovencita! - le grita ya mas enojado - iré a la entrevista el lunes próximo te guste o no!

-Espera...este lunes? - pregunta la pecosa por fin pronunciando palabra

-Si porque? - le responde molesto a la pecosa pensando que ahora era el turno de ella de decirle que estaba tomando malas decisiones

-Albert no puedes ir

-Porque Candy? Tu también me bombardearas con mas excusas baratas para rechazar la ayuda de George?!

-Porque ese día cumple años la niña y prometiste estar con ella todo el día - fue lo único que respondió tragándose las ganas de responderle de la misma manera

-Bueno, la entrevista es temprano, para cuando salga, ella apenas estará saliendo del colegio y le podre dedicar todo el día

-Pero pediste que le dieran el día en el colegio - le dice la anciana

-Ok, tía...lo había olvidado!

-Como que lo olvidaste?! - dice la niña enojada - Papa que te pasa?!

-Bianca, este trabajo es muy importante para mi

-Y mi cumpleaños no lo es?!

-Si! Eso es mas importante

-Entonces olvídate de tu tonta entrevista en esa tonta ciudad! - le responde la niña haciendo enojar mas al rubio, mientras tanto Candy presiente que esto va a terminar muy mal si no se detienen de discutir, intenta meterse pero es callada una vez mas por el rubio, enfadada decide salir de esa casa sin que nadie se de cuenta ya que nunca le habían pedido opinión así que eso era algo que solo ellos tres podrían arreglar

-Ya esta bien Bianca, te estas pasando

-Mira, ya no quiero que estés conmigo ese día, haz lo que quieras, vete a tu entrevista y que aya te hagan que te quedes, no me importa lo que hagas - enojada camina a las escaleras dispuesta a dejarlo hablando solo

-A donde vas?! - la detiene del brazo en el tercer escalón

-No quiero estar cerca de ti y no quiero verte ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños ni ningún otro día!

-Si claro, no te creo!

-Pues si! Ya no me caes bien! - le responde soltándose del agarre y subiendo las escaleras siendo seguida por él furioso

-Vuelve aquí jovencita! - y la vuelve a detener del brazo antes de que ella pudiera entrar a su habitación

-Tu no me mandas!

En ese momento la pecosa abre la puerta de la casa ya que había olvidado sus cosas por salirse de ahí indignada, ve como la abuela esta pálida debido a los gritos y nota como le esta afectando

-Solo vengo por mis cosas, tía, considere irse conmigo esta noche, aquí las cosas se van a poner feas, tomaremos a la niña para que no empeoren - la anciana solo asiente mientras la pecosa sube las escaleras - necesita calmarse Albert

Mientras en el piso de arriba la acalorada discusión continua

-Claro que si y tienes que hacerlo!

-Porque?

-Porque soy tu padre y no te permito que me grites!

-Yo hago lo que yo quiero y no quiero irme contigo!

-Tu harás lo que yo te diga!

-Te odio! Ojala te hubieras muerto en vez de mama!

-Y yo te odio a ti! Tu y tu madre se robaron mi vida! - demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas

Tarde para tratar de remediar lo dicho porque la pequeña empapada en lagrimas se mete en su habitación huyendo del agarre de su padre

En el piso de abajo la abuela a punto del desmayo intenta calmarse para ir a ver a la niña mientras que la pecosa llega con Albert muy enojada

-Pero que diablos te pasa! - enojada con el rubio entra a la habitación donde solo escucha el llanto desgarrado de la pequeña y las palabras de consuelo que la pecosa le dedica a ella

A la mañana siguiente intenta el rubio hablar con la niña pero la anciana no se lo permite, mientras que la niña hundida en su tristeza no pone atención en clases y en casa casi no come

En la soledad de su habitación el rubio analiza todo lo dicho y arrepentido enormemente pide perdón a la mama de la niña por haber tratado a su hija de esa manera, pensando también si esta haciendo lo correcto por querer cambiar el estilo de vida de su hija

Sin tener con quien hablar va al único sitio donde la tranquilidad reina y donde también sera escuchado sin juzgarlo... el cementerio

Hablándole a la lapida de su difunta esposa pide le aconseje o le mande una señal de que esta haciendo lo correcto, mas no recibe respuesta alguna

CONTINUARA...

BUENO AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SIGO ADELANTE GRACIAS A ELLOS

NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO AL FINAL...

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPI

BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

DE NUEVO TU AMOR

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA AUNQUE LEVEMENTE BASADA EN UNA PELI MUY BUENA, JERSEY GIRL

DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR AQUI

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA

CAPITULO 9

Cansado vuelve a casa, pero a mitad de camino se arrepiente y decide ver a su pecosa

-Hola! - le saluda el rubio con un corto beso en los labios que ella muy apenas corresponde

-Hola

-Que paso contigo el otro dia? Te fuiste sin decir nada despues de estar con la niña

-Crei que seria mejor despues de calmarla dejarles su espacio a los tres, tenian cosas que arreglar y yo estaba de mas

-Lo que de verdad necesitaba de ti era apoyo

-Es una niña Albert, a los niños no les gustan los cambios, dentro de algunos años no querra salir de ahí, pero mientras le gusta lo que conoce

-También a mi

-Pero a ti te gusta lo que tenias antes, hace unos 10 años mas o menos, porque ese cambio Albert? donde quedo el vagabundo que amaba la naturaleza y las cosas sencillas? En que momento se perdió ese hombre y dio paso a este que casi no conozco?

-Todos cambiamos con el paso de los años Candy

-Si, pero yo no cambie en todo este tiempo, sigo siendo la misma persona y tu... ya no te conozco

-No me digas que tu también te opones?

-No me mal interpretes, quieres tu antigua vida, tu posición, ser un poco independiente, quieres esa vida, pero Albert...esa no es la vida de Bianca, esta es la vida de ella y desgraciadamente les estas diciendo a las personas que te quieren que no son suficientes para ti, que no somos suficientes para ti, nos estas ofendiendo a todos

-A todos?

-Si, porque me incluyo en la lista, aunque llevemos poco de relación

-Te has preguntado si nosotros llegaremos a algo mas en nuestra relación?

-Como por 2 segundos cuando nos escondimos en el baño - se ríe un poco provocando risas en él también - mira Albert, yo te amo, pero no quiero que me rompas el corazón cuando te vayas de aquí

-Lo se Candy, pero estaba pensando ya que tu no eres de dejar tu trabajo que pues, cuando viniera a visitar a mi tía, visitarte a ti también a menos que aceptes venirte conmigo y la niña

-Mira, tengo un trabajo muy bueno, hago lo que me gusta y me pagan bien, quiero hacer mi vida tranquilamente

-Candy...

-Albert... no me incluyas en tus planes, en mi caso estoy como la niña, la vida que tu quieres no es la que quiero yo

-Candy! Estas dejándome?

-Albert, te amo y jure que haría lo que fuera por estar a tu lado, pero así como te estas comportando como que no me convences de seguir a tu lado, tienes 7 años viviendo tranquilamente, gracias a Dios no les ha faltado nada, no viven con lujos y no los han necesitado...porque cambiar ahora? Bianca te lo ha pedido? - el niega - Entonces porque te obsesionas con recuperar algo que ya no es tuyo?- la pecosa entra a su departamento

-Candy... - intenta detenerla pero ya fue tarde, la pecosa lo ha dejado afuera de su departamento

Dentro de su hogar Candy se recarga en la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos

-Perdóname Albert por no apoyarte en esto...pero estoy de lado de la niña y de la tía

En casa el rubio decide hablar con la niña así que entrando a su habitación la encuentra dormida pero la niña al sentir su mirada despierta

-Hola papa

-Hola amor, siento mucho haberte gritado, y no es cierto todo lo que te dije, estoy muriendo por dentro del dolor por haberte herido

-Yo también siento todo lo que te dije - abraza a su padre la niña - no era cierto nada de lo que dije. Papa? A mama le gustaba vivir en la ciudad?

-Si hija, le encantaba

-Entonces me gustara

-Gracias hija, haré todo por llegar temprano y pasar el mayor parte del tiempo juntos

-No importa si no lo haces, yo lo entenderé

-Gracias princesa, gracias! Ahora vuelve a dormir cariño - le dice para despedirse de una beso en la frente de la niña

Llegado el día tan esperado por el el rubio se arregla peinando su cabello hacia atrás y vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca y pulcros zapatos negros, parte hacia lo que sera una nueva oportunidad para él y su familia

Llegando de nuevo a la Corporación Vandervoort le pide que espere un momento, pasando a la sala de espera se sienta, en eso llega un hombre de edad avanzada y se sienta a su lado

-Les encanta hacernos esperar - dice el hombre sacando a Albert de sus pensamientos

-Disculpe?

-A esta gente, les encanta hacerlo

-Creen que así nos llevan la delantera - dice el rubio haciendo sonreír al hombre

-Pues también se llevaran mi trasero porque es lo único que van a ver cuando me marche de aquí. Sabes de esta gente?

-Que son lo mejor del medio automovilístico... - responde Albert, pero siendo interrumpido por el hombre

-Si yo también recibí la información

-Bueno usted sabe lo mismo que yo

-Al menos saben lo que hacen no? - el rubio solo asiente

-Si sus modelos de automóviles son lo mas novedoso del mercado, tratan de meterlos para uso domestico como para uso empresarial - el hombre asiente

-A que te dedicas?

-Soy muy bueno para cerrar negocios, o al menos eso me han dicho muchas veces - él le dedica una sonrisa

-Así que eres uno de ellos?

-No, aun no, vengo aquí para buscar una oportunidad

-A que te dedicabas?

-Bueno, me aseguraba de que las cosas estuvieran bien en plazas - el hombre parece no entenderlo - digamos que de mantenimiento , pero tengo mucha experiencia en negocios

-Y como terminaste arreglando cosas?

-Bueno, digamos que por demasiada confianza - el hombre parece entender - pero con ese trabajo me deja tiempo para mi familia

-Tienes hijos?

-Si una niña

-Cuantos años tiene?

-Hoy cumple 8 años

-Vaya! Yo tengo una hija y dos hijos, ya algo grandes

-Como hace para dedicarles tiempo?

-Bueno, si no tuviera tantos hijos no tendría que trabajar tanto, mi empresa se dedica a transportar, así que ellos me estaban persiguiendo para comprar camiones, vieron en mi un buen cliente ya que me he expandido por todo Estados Unidos. Pero es genial, no crees?

-Expandirse? Supongo que si - el hombre sonríe

-No, ser padre

-Ah! Claro - dice sonriendo el rubio - aunque tiene sus momentos

-Como se llama?

-Bianca

-Bonito nombre, y su esposa

-Falleció al nacer mi hija, a ella le puse el nombre de su madre

-Lo siento

-No se preocupe, fue hace tiempo, ser padre es un poco difícil, sobre todo si uno es soltero

-Lo se, aquel que diga que es sencillo ser padre no sabe lo que habla - el rubio sonríe dándole la razón -

-Y es que cada vez vienen mas despiertos - dice el hombre

-A mi mi hija me da cada dolores de cabeza

-Mi hijo cuando era muy pequeño, antes de salir de casa preguntaba " cuanto me quieres? " y yo le respondía algo que estuviera cerca de nosotros " de aquí a la mesa " y él me respondía muy sonriente " No es cierto, me quieres de aquí a la luna y de regreso "

-Eso es genial - dice el rubio recordando como a su hija le encanta abrazarlo de las piernas

-Me costaba mucho dejarlos, aunque de vez en cuando me los llevaba conmigo para que aprendieran un poco lo que hago, aunque si te soy sincero, me hubiera encantado mejor ensuciarme de lodo con ellos a tener que cuidar la empresa familiar - algo dentro de Albert hizo click

-Me agrado platicar con usted - dice el rubio levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo su mano al hombre que la toma cortes mente

-Te vas?

-Si

-Me recomiendas la empresa?

-Mmm, al único que conozco es a George Jhonson

-No me digas... tu eres George? - le dice en tono de burla

-No, solo soy un padre que se ira a ensuciar de lodo con su hija - sonriendo se marcha del lugar prometiendo escribir a George una extensa disculpa

A toda prisa sale de la empresa para dirigirse a casa, ay sus mujeres favoritas lo están esperando, rogando que lo puedan perdonar y pidiendo al cielo que deseen continuar a su lado...sobre todo cierta pecosa

En casa, la pecosa trata de convencer a la pequeña de salir con ella y la tía para así comenzar a consentirla por su día, aunque al principio la niña se negaba al final termino aceptando con la promesa de que seria un día que nunca olvidaría

Albert a mitad de camino maldice por su mala suerte, un accidente a provocado un enorme trafico que impide llegar rápido a su hogar

La pecosa y la anciana le cocinaron a la niña un delicioso pastel, comprobando la tía abuela sus cambios en la cocina de la pecosa, también prepararon un refrigerio ligero ya que habían decido a petición de la niña salir de pic nic las tres , dejando una nota para Albert del lugar donde estarían por si alcanzaba a llegar

Albert por fin logro salir del atascadero y veloz conduce a casa, se extraña al ver todo oscuro y en silencio, camina a la cocina donde encuentra la nota que le dejaron y apurado sube a su habitación a ponerse algo mas cómodo y sale a toda prisa de casa para alcanzarlas

Al llegar ve como la tía descansa sobre un gran mantel viendo divertida como la rubia y su hija juegan divertidas cerca de un hermoso lago de la localidad, hay al verla, juntas y felices ve como una señal de que es lo correcto, quedarse en ese sitio con ellas para poder ser felices por fin, como la familia que siempre soñó

La pequeña al verlo corre a sus brazos, este la levanta y la niña lo llena de besos

-Llegaste! - el rubio le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y ve como la pecosa se sienta a un lado de la anciana, camina hacia ellas y las saluda, ellas como respuesta a su saludo solo sonríen

La pequeña corre a jugar de vuelta arrastrando a Candy con ella

-Llegaste a tener valor - le dice la anciana

-Pues después de muchos años decidí que esto es lo mejor

-No te mudaras?

-Tu que crees? - le pregunta sonriendo

Albert se levanta dejando sola a la anciana y se dirige a las chicas que divertidas juegan

-Hija, ve con tu abuela porque se esta encelando de toda la atención que le das Candy

-Aaahhhh! - corre a su lado - abuela! - la anciana la recibe feliz con los brazos abiertos

Ambos rubios se quedan viendo muy sonrientes, él le toma de la mano y la aleja un poco mas de donde estaban

-No nos iremos a ningún lado Candy, así que no te libraras tan fácil de mi

-Y yo que ya estaba pensando con quien salir - dice con un puchero simpático - pero nuestro héroe aparece para arreglarnos nuestras vidas...y alegrarla también - ella le da un corto beso en los labios

-No tarde mucho en comprender que esto es lo que quiere mi hija, ademas yo me veré premiado también - le dice con una sonrisa coqueta

-Así?

-Si, pues si me quedo aquí por mi hija, como premio tendré a la rubia mas hermosa que me hayan podido poner en mi camino, a la que amo y que llegare a amar por toda la vida, así que no vayas a ninguna parte sin mi Candice White, porque sin ti soy nada

-Creo que me lo pensare - le dice como respuesta, la pecosa le pasa los brazos por el cuello y lo acerca mas a su cuerpo quedando así ambos abrazados, ella acerca su rostro tomando de nuevo la iniciativa como aquella vez y lo besa demostrando todo el amor que tiene para él

-Quédate, en serio - le dice una vez que rompieron el beso por falta de aire

-Albert Andrew - le dice volviendo a abrazarlo y besarlo una vez mas

La pequeña al ver la escena voltea a ver a su abuela y esta entendiendo la pregunta muda de la niña solo asiente con la cabeza, feliz se acerca a ellos

-Candy, me podrías prestar a mi papa un momento? - le dice dulcemente la niña

-Claro que si pequeña, y no lo sueltes nunca - despeinando un poco su coleta se va a sentar con la tía enfrascándose en una amena platica

-Ven acá pequeña - le dice tomándola entre sus brazos

-Nada de ciudad?

-Nada de ciudad - le responde

-Nos quedaremos con la abuela?

-Nos quedamos con la abuela

-Iremos a ver Romeo y Julieta? - pregunta con una sonrisilla traviesa

-Buen intento, ni lo sueñes - le responde sonriendo

-Gracias papa

-Lo que quieras mi pequeña princesa

-Lo que quiera?

-Si y sabes porque?

-Porque?

-Porque eres lo único que he hecho bien en toda mi vida - la niña feliz por la respuesta lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas

FIN?

AUN NO LO SE PUEDE SER QUE SI, PUEDE SER QUE NO, QUIZÁS A MUCHAS NO LES AGRADE LA IDEA DE QUE EL FINAL DE ESTO ESTUVIERA DEDICADO A LA NIÑA Y NO A CANDY PERO SI SE FIJAN BN A MI PARECER QUEDO BONITO DONDE ALBERT LE DICE A ELLA QUE SE QUEDE CN EL

EN FIN ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTA HISTORIA

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y POR DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ENTRETENERLAS CON MI PRIMER FIC DE CANDY, LA VERDAD NO SE SI VUELVA A ESCRIBIR SOBRE ELLA Y SI LO HAGO VA A SER ALGUNA HISTORIA FUERA DE LA TRAMA DE CANDY, EN FIN NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLA JEJE

NOS LEEMOS A LA PROXIMA

BESOS!

BYE!


End file.
